Take A Bite Of My Heart
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: Blaine has been glowing all night, hardly ever taking his eyes off of his date, and Kurt has soaked all the attention up eagerly. Then Blaine wants to take him somewhere, and his entire world turns upside down. Demon!Blaintana. Klaine. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Hence the fan in fanfiction.**

**A/N: Gah! How could I not have already uploaded this? I wrote it in _April_ and I could have sworn I'd already put it up here. Ugh. Whatever. ANYWAY I wrote this when there was a lot of demonic things going around in the fandom - gifs, graphics, fics, fanart, etc.. I think it's a really amazing thing to come out of the fandom and I couldn't not write about it. So, uh, yeah. Go ahead and read.**

* * *

><p>Kurt is sure he's never had a date so wonderful, so romantic, and he's positive that he's fallen ten times harder for Blaine. They're not technically a couple yet, Kurt knows, but it feels as though they are. Blaine refuses to become Kurt's boyfriend because he claims to have commitment issues, but by now, Kurt's convinced that Blaine is just scared.<p>

Blaine has been glowing all night, grinning at Kurt, going out of his way to please Kurt. He's really excited, hardly ever taking his eyes off of his date, and Kurt has soaked all the attention up eagerly.

Now, Blaine holds onto Kurt's hand tightly as he leads him through the town in the dim evening light. He's practically bouncing with excitement and Blaine refuses to tell Kurt where they're going, just dragging him along behind him as Kurt struggles to keep up.

"Seriously, Blaine, where are we going? I'm getting mud all over my shoes and I just polished— Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine pulls Kurt into a narrow, dark alleyway and Kurt loses his train of thought. He can barely see Blaine in front of him as the shorter boy leads him along the path. Without warning, Blaine stops and takes a deep breath. He pushes Kurt against the wall with a little too much force and Kurt can feel Blaine's body flush against his. Blaine's fingers interlace with Kurt's and he holds Kurt's hands against the wall above his head. His cheek rests against Kurt's and his breath is hitting Kurt's ear.

"Really, Blaine, _here_? It's filthy! You could have rented a motel room or-"

"Ssshhh."

"… What?"

"I'm not going to fuck you in an alleyway, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice low, and he lets out a husky chuckle that raises goosebumps on Kurt's arms. "I want to show you something."

He pulls backs slightly, his head low and his eyes on the ground. Slowly, he looks up, and Kurt suddenly feels dizzy and nauseous. For his eyes aren't what Kurt is used to, a light hazel colour and slightly bloodshot from sleep deprivation, but instead, pure, coal black. It may be so dark that Kurt can't see the other wall, but there is no mistaking the evil in Blaine's eyes. Kurt opens his mouth, for what he isn't slightly sure (screaming? interrogating?), and it hangs open uselessly as he and Blaine stand together in silence.

The sound of heels echo around the walls and Kurt's head snaps in the direction of the noise, though he can't see anyone. Kurt hears a match being swiped against cardboard and the alleyway fills with light. Kurt's eyes sting and he closes them, turning his head away instinctively.

"Kurt!" a familiar, female voice says brightly. "So nice of you to join us for dinner."

"S- Santana?" Kurt asks quietly, looking at the girl. It was the same girl he attended high school with three years ago, in a short, tight-fitting dress and fur cardigan. But she was different, her voice excited and her face eager. She sets a candle down on the floor and looks up at Kurt, who lets out a strangled scream as eyes identical to Blaine's pierce his gaze.

Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hands, pushes his body closer to Kurt's. He hasn't even acknowledged Santana's presence and Kurt lets out a whimper as Blaine stares at him hungrily.

"What are you?" he asks hysterically, desperately fighting against Blaine's restraints. But he's strong, too strong, and Kurt can't get him to move an inch.

"I think the more important question here," Santana begins, smiling a sickly sweet smile and moving to stand beside Blaine. She curls a hand around Blaine's shoulder and he smirks. "-is what you are to us." Kurt looks at her with wide eyes, his heart racing, and she sighs dramatically, as though tired of keeping up pretenses. "We're demons, the rulers of the underworld, and you, Kurt Hummel, are going to be joining us for dinner tonight."

"We want your heart," Blaine says huskily, pushing himself even closer to Kurt. "And from what I can tell, it's going to be _so_ amazing. It's working so hard, I can feel it."

Santana giggles but Kurt's head is too confused, his insides frozen with fear, to acknowledge it.

"You want- but- what? I don't know what game you're playing, Blaine, but just- just stop it, okay? It's n-not funny. I want to- to go home."

"We're not playing a game," Santana snaps. "We _never_ play with our food."

"F-food?"

Blaine pulls back, letting go of Kurt's hands. Blaine and Santana look at each other and Kurt thinks he has a chance to escape, but before he can blink, they're moving in on him, predatory looks spreading across their faces. He opens his mouth to scream but it comes out muffled as Blaine's lips crash onto his. Something sharp pierces Kurt's torso and he screams louder, trying to break away from Blaine, but he can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head and everything fell silent within moments.

Blaine and Santana will be eating well tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... Yup. **

**Please review!**


End file.
